Secrets
by xxFicfany
Summary: A kekkaishi is in school and has always been, how could Ichigo and the gang not know this? Is she really that good at hiding identities? or is the gang really stupid to notice? Why do they plan to take action now? PAIRING UNDECIDED


Secrets

**Yo! I'm back again with a new bleach fanfiction! I JUST LOVE BLEACH! And a lot of 'BLEACH' involved ideas pop up into my head :D Since I'm writing my story right now, First of all I'd like to introduce my Oc, Hikari. READ BELOW! START!**

Oc Information

**Name**: Hikari Takeshi  
**Age**: 15 years old  
**Description**: Hikari is naturally quiet, or she talks rarely. She is a fifteen year old second year high school student. She lives in a house next to Chad/ Sado Yasutora. She goes to school in Karakura High School. She aces all her test and always score number one in midterm exams with Ishida. She is one of the unnoticed people in her class, Class 3 Second Year. She loves sewing and is in the Sewing Club and in the Handicrafts Club. She also loves playing music, fighting and researching. She loves the character Chappy the Rabbit She dislikes big-busted people (Like Inoue Orihime) and hollows. In school she is close with Sado Yasutora (because he lives next door, and is in most of her classes as her seatmate) and Ishida Uryu (because he is in the Sewing Club and Handicrafts Club, and is in 4 of her classes as her seatmate. When in weekends she mostly hangs out with Dante, the bass guitar player in the park. She is a guitar player and is in one of the members of a new and popular visual kei band called 'Shisha to iki' along with Naga, Rena, Dante and Ikuto. She can play bass, lead and rhythm but despite her Excellency in playing bass and rhythm, in her band she plays lead. In concerts, she sings while playing lead along with another girl band member, Rena who plays rhythm. Her being a member of the popular band 'Shisha to iki' is unknown by most of her schoolmates and her classmates (except for Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima). She has a fan club in a lot of other schools and in Karakura High School itself (**and apparently Keigo and Mizuiro are members of which**) Despite her just being a fifteen year old and being in a popular band, she works part-time jobs to earn money for her needs. She only works on weekends from 7 a.m. to 1 p.m. From 7 a.m. – 11 a.m. she works part-time in a maid café. From 11 a.m. to 1 p.m. she works part time at a library. She has band practice from 1 pm to 2:30 p.m. at 'Shisha to iki' BASE. From 2:45 p.m. to 3:45 p.m. she practices Judo as a black-belt. From 3:4;5 p.m. to 4:45 p.m. she practices Tae Kwon Do as a black belt. From 4:45 p.m. to 5:55 p.m. she practices Karate as a black belt. From 5:55 p.m. to 7:00 p.m. she practices Brazilian Jujitsu/Jujutsu/Jiujitsu as a 9th degree red belt. And from 7:00 p. 8:00 p.m. she practices Aikido as a black belt. She is a swordsman or swordswoman and is naturally skilled in holding swords. She is a Kekkaishi and is the very last of them. She is spiritually aware (**I think that's what you call the people who can see spirits/ghosts**) .She protects Karakura Town from evil spirits and if she can, she purifies them. She runs a bio-data on every one of her classmates, certain people from other classes, and suspicious people. She has developed a program wherein there is located information out of everything, and everyone in Japan.  
**Personality**: Hikari is the quiet but smart type. She is highly intelligent for her age and she tends to be intellectual. She spends 'most' of her days lonely. But despite the loneliness she can still be happy on her days.  
(Her Loneliness is caused by lack of interaction and lack of friends)  
**Appearance**: Hikari has pure white/silver hair, blue/crimson eyes and white skin tone. She mostly does not tie her hair, but is seen tied only when in her weekend classes. She has somewhat a permanent expressionless face that only changes when she finds something or someone happy/funny and/or sad. She does not feel annoyed at all and she does not get angry. She is mostly seen wearing gray headphones over her head and red glasses. She always brings her laptop with her anywhere she goes, and brings a bag for her laptop just in case she goes to work, school, concerts, classes, or band practice. She is always seen with a lollipop in her mouth. When seen in her school, she wears the gray vest with a red ribbon and a gray skirt, with her red glasses, headphones, a lollipop in her mouth and her laptop in a bag. When seen outdoors, or in fighting spiritual beings she wears a simple white polo with a gray collar and a red necktie that goes over the blue coat with yellow outlines and buttons, she wears a belt to secure her sword and sheath with a blue short skirt. She wears an armband on her right arm over her coat ( Copy and Paste Link for a better image of what she wears outdoors, or in fighting spiritual beings. Just with the red neck tie over her coat. . /search?q=kokoro+akechi&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=R96WUZ3lAcSLrQeSh4CgDA&ved=0CDIQsAQ&biw=1366&bih=667#imgrc=76yPztwlzaxw6M%3A%3Bza7mLmcjFwJaoM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fmedia%252Fcatalog%252Fproduct%252Fcache%2 52F1%252Fimage%252F9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e9 5%252Fk%252Fo% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com% %3B750%3B750 ). When seen in her weekend classes, Judo, Tae Kwon Do, Karate, Brazilian Jujitsu/Jujutsu and Aikido she wears the respective class's uniforms, ties her hair up with a blue hair tie and is still seen with a lollipop in her mouth, her red glasses and this time her headphones are around her neck. When she plays in concerts with her band, attends rehearsals and band practice she wears 'SEE LINK' (Copy and Paste this link for a picture of what they're wearing . /search?q=visual+kei&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=YciWUduvEcbDrAfD54DwCQ&ved=0CC8QsAQ&biw=1366&bih=667#imgrc=_t1t6a-jOtMHRM%3A%3B1JmZdDmWmTLsSM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% . %252F-CmyAcXU0hsQ%252FT55xsE3b4pI%252FAAAAAAAAAlY% 252FmcGxUezNpq8%252Fs1600%252F080725_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F2012%252F04% %3B684%3B457 She wears the one in the middle )  
Abilities:  
Spiritually Aware: She can see spirits  
Kekkai: Since she is a kekkaishi she should naturally have this ability.  
Karate Master: Master at Karate  
Tae Kwon Do Master: Master at Tae Kwon Do  
Judo Master: Master at Judo  
Brazilian Jiujitsu Master: Master at Brazilian Jiujitsu  
Aikido Master: Master at Aikido  
Excellent Swordsmanship: Great at swords  
Dodging Ability: She can dodge anything, when she chooses to.


End file.
